Vouchsafe
by sleepybum1436
Summary: A juxtaposition that never should have been made. Saving the life of a certain Uchiha, has gain Sakura his undivided attention.


_A/N: Hi, my name is SleepyBum, but you may call me Mickey, and I can prove that I own Naruto. I have two CDs, five plushies, three key chains, a pair of boxers, and my very own Konoha headband. Oh….you meant the actual franchise? Nope sorry, Kishimoto owns that._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter one: Encounter _

_I tell you everything that is really nothing, and nothing of what is everything, do not be fooled by what I am saying. Please listen carefully and try to hear what I am not saying. _

_~Charles C. Finn_

Pale ocher with flecks of cool azure filled the sky as the liquid amber sun began to teasingly hide itself behind the graying clouds forming near the rocky border of lightening country. A dark rumbling from miles off could be heard as an exhausted kunoichi pushed herself even further through the dense foliage to reach her destination on time. It was a simple mission that her shishou assigned the medical nin, to travel to a remote and desolate village in the far edges of lightening country close to the borders to that of Snow, to gather rare medicinal herbs that grew once every five seasons in below sub freezes temperatures.

Being in Fire country, it had greatly spoiled the pink kunoichi as she mumbled about the weather getting slightly cooler as she traveled north all the way she pulled her cloak even closer to her slender person. It had taken many hours to find any signs of life in the rocky country, and Sakura sighed in relief as she spotted glowing lights far off in the distance. The sky by now had darkened, turning its waxy rose color into a smoldering cobalt with tints of black.

Making it to the small village just in time before the sky sighed in content releasing its load of icy, breathtaking rain, Sakura had already paid for her hotel-after receiving many curious and not so subtly hidden looks of disgust- and settled in for the night. Sighing and stretching out her sore limbs from traveling without much rest, the strawberry pink haired medic grabbed her pack and headed into the small bathroom that adjoined her also equally small bedroom. Moaning in pure delight as soon as the scalding hot water released tension from her aching muscles, Sakura felt a crashing wave of nostalgia settling over her, thinking about the times when Naruto would burst in on her taking a shower asking to borrow damn shampoo he'd always neglect to buy.

After leaving him broken and bloodied on the tiled floor, he'd scratch his head sheepishly with that stupid grin of his and ask for the shampoo again anyways. And what did he get? A fist full of a hot-headed towel clad kunoichi and a peach scented shampoo lodged down his throat. She'd never understand men for as long as she lived, stepping out the shower with a small smile gracing her pale pink lips. Reaching into her pack Sakura pulled out a familiar pair of boxers Naruto had given her so she could always remember him by.

What's his deal? She'll only be gone for two months but pushed the thought aside as she pulled on the green trousers adorned with frogs strangely resembling Gamabunta eating steaming bowls of ramen on them. Sakura had spent that whole day sterilizing them, only Kami knows how much that idiot did his laundry, and finished putting on an orange hoodie that she stole from Naruto's apartment. Yawning, the girl shuffled over to the bed-which had an odd stain that strangely looked like blood- fell asleep before hitting the pillows.

The next morning the fog that shrouded the village had an almost ominous quality to it, causing the alert kunoichi to mask her chakra almost instantly, scolding herself for not doing it the night before, as she paid the woman extra for her hotel room and left without giving a backward glance until the old woman called after her. "A female such as yourself shouldn't be doing such a dangerous job." The woman trailed off giving Sakura a look of disapproval.

'I thought I took my headband off' the girl thought watching the older woman click her tongue in concerned distaste. Even woman can be sexiest about their own gender. Figures.

"How did you know I was ninja...?" Sakura asked politely as she fidgeted under the coalescing stare. "Io-san is fine. It's the way you people walk, with almost an un-human grace and the vibe...you people sometime tend to give off."

You people?

Sakura held in a sigh before she said anything to brash and began to walk out the door, but not before being stopped by Io again. "Ne, you should be careful traveling, there have been some shady ninja that have passed by this village a few days before you did." Strange ninja? Of course you have your occasional poor excuse of a nin or the occasional psychotic weirdo-strangely that reminded her of Lee and felt guilty for it-just made her blood run cold.

"What kind of nin? Did they have a headband, Io-san?" The medic nin asked coolly, eyes hardening in alertness. The older woman mused for a second showing the deep lines that usually came out during concentration. "Hai, hai, he had a headband but it was...different from the rest of you nins." He?

"What did it look like specially Io-san?"

"It had the picture of a leaf on it, from Konoha I'd assume; only it had a slash running through the middle of it." Io confirmed mildly satisfied with the information she provided, but mud brown eyes formed into concern again, ignoring the deathly pale ashen look that seemed to plaster itself to Sakura's face. "Although...he did look as if he was about the pass out any moment. The man was covered in blood," she tsked recalling the memory even more now. "The clinic tried to treat him, but he became violent and took off without any help. Sometimes you nin can be so stubborn."

Sakura brushed off the brash comment as her emerald eyes glazed over the thought of a certain Uchiha."I-is he still here? Did you see which direction he went in?" Sakura asked in disbelief. And chewing her lips, she paused and asked a question she'd hope Io wouldn't give her the answer she was dreading. "What color were his eyes?"

"You know him dear? No, he left the village as soon as he came, but there's a village up north, which is the exact path he took. But...the way he looked, I don't think he'll make it give or take a few days. A week at most, and his eyes were red, dear. I hope you find him." Nodding her thanks, Sakura quickly left the village and headed toward the village of Ibaraki Io as so graciously mentioned, and headed off.

* * *

Leaves bathed in puddles of water as Sakura steadily pumped chakra into her legs. Running for 4 hours through the relentless rain, Sakura began to feel a bit winded. It had been weeks since she had lasted trained and was starting to feel the affects as she brushed icy water droplets out her eyes. Stopping to rest on top a water logged branch, the medic nin gazed at her surroundings. The forest seemed so… surreal as water droplets began to freeze and encase the acid lime green leaves of the trees surrounding her. The burnt sienna wood of the branches were choked and filled with water as the mist below licked lazily at the trees' trunks and lapped at the ground.

It was...hauntingly beautiful in its own way, but places like this is where parents get their stories, scaring little children warning them not to go into forests at night. But…that still didn't take away the constant nagging in the back of her mind. Why would the young raven be here of all places? It had been months since she's seen the Uchiha and that's when he killed Itachi, his only brother. Thinking about the past brought a bitter taste to her mouth. Rising suddenly and having to grasp the trunk of the tree to calm her dizziness, Sakura molded chakra into her legs again and continued her way through the forest.

By then snow began to fall in copious amounts as the medic nin reached the village of Ibaraki. The smell of fire wood from the chimneys of many poorly made houses stung at her nose, as she made her way through the small town. Looking around in awe at the remote village, Sakura wondered how they even made a profit living in a place like this. The village wasn't that big, as it only took her a few minutes to reach the limits and see the only modern and properly functioning building in the entire village. Ignoring the hate filled stares, Sakura straightened her back even further as she made her way into the so called clinic. The sign had faded and the only kanji eligible was 'Raki' and 'Clinic.'

"Ah, welcome! You must be Haruno-san, yes?" Mouth hanging open for a moment gawking at the older slightly graying woman with warm hazel eyes, Sakura fidgeted before earning a laugh from the other woman. "Don't worry- Tsunade-sama has already warned me of your arrival, she didn't tell you? Judging from the look on your face, I'd assume not," The woman sighed tapping her chin, looking slightly annoyed. "That woman was always impatient with things, but still the best medic, I've ever known." Sakura warmed at that, knowing that even in a remote place like this, her shishou was widely know amongst the five great countries.

Sakura beamed at the older woman while handing her a detailed list of specific herbs needed. "Yes, we have quite a few of these in stock already but ones like these four," the woman mumbled, pointing to different picture on the worn paper, "Grow in the cave not far off from this village." Finishing the handed back the paper before erupting out an array of apologies. "Where are my manners? You look chilled to the bone sweetheart; I'll make you tea right away. Have a seat by the fire while I prepare the water."

"Thank you, ah..." The older woman's eyes crinkled as she walked towards the kitchen. "Call me Nijimi."

"Hai, Nijimi-san." After the woman had left, Sakura allowed her tired eyes to roam the small lobby area of the clinic. The aroma of black tea being brewed relaxed the medic nin as she heard footsteps and frantic whispering heading toward the lobby. "I can't believe he attacked Ashiya again! He shouldn't even be able to move in a condition like that." A short plump woman muttered to the brunette walking briskly beside her looking equally worried and disgusted as well.

"You know how ninja are, violent, ruthless, and always thinking about themselves and how better they are compared to normal people how don't have chakra. Some people actually have to work to get the things they want." The brunette finished but not before catching sight of the pink kunoichi who had put on her headband before entering the village, who was now glaring at her with equal distaste.

"That is quite enough Izumi. Sumire, you both may leave for the day." Nijimi spat out narrowing her hazel eyes at the two who hastily muttered apologies before leaving the lobby. "I'm sorry about that dear- a lot of people don't trust ninja a lot due to their...professions." Sakura only nodded used to the typical stereotypes, nodding her thanks while taking the tea and placing it in her hands. Sighing in bliss, Sakura chewed her lips before taking a sip of her cooling tea.

"Ano sa, Nijimi-san, are there any patients in this clinic?" Taking a few sips of her own tea, the older woman gave a once over of the pink haired medic who still continued to elude her questioning gaze. "Hai...there is one staying here. He arrived yesterday- a critical condition that made is in, but still very violent nonetheless."

"Do you mind if I see him?" Almost choking on her tea the older woman looked horrified at such a thought. "O-of course not, dear! He attacked two of my nurses and I don't think even you could handle him." This isn't the Meiji period where woman were considered weak. Were all country women like this? Thought the silently steaming kunoichi. Instead of snapping at the elder woman, Sakura replied stiffly, "Nijimi-san, although I am a medic nin, I was also taught how to fight. I'm quite sure I'll be able to handle him." By then the room had grown tense as Nijimi sat there staring at the younger woman before her. "I'm afraid not dear, you may be a kunoichi, but I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Stifling a groan of frustration, Sakura ran slender fingers through her still soaked pink strands before coming up with a plan. "Nijimi-san since you already know I am a kunoichi, you are also aware of the fact that I also possess chakra and...I may know who he is," Saying the last part slowly as if not believing it herself. Holding out her hand, the medic molded the familiar mint green chakra and quickly glanced at the elder nurse looking at her glowing hand in barely contained awe.

"You see?" Sakura asked releasing the small jutsu glancing at the woman. "Now may I see him?" As a medic, saving a person's life when given the chance takes no hesitation to accept and to with hold a chance to save her patient; the older woman sighed and had no choice but to let the girl help, as much as she was against it. "Fine, but still be careful Haruno-san."

"Sakura is fine." The nin smiled as she headed towards the back room. Nijimi said he was down the hall, sixth door on the right. There, Sakura took a deep, shaky breath as she steeled her nerves, still quite not ready to face the other in the room she was about to enter. A door. Just a mere door was separating her from her old team mate. Uchiha Sasuke. How would Naruto feel if he was there with her? Sakura could feel nothing but small beads of perspiration from on her brow and slight shaking of her lips and hands that had slowly wrapped themselves around the cool metal doorknob. Her legs locked as she forced them to move, but her thoughts were, muddled, incoherent as she started at the wooden door, gazing at the intricate design covering it. 

_Move dammit!_ A feeling of euphoric weightlessness, Sakura turned the door handle and stepped into the eerily quiet and darkened room. She had masked her chakra to make sure he didn't recognize her immediately and try to fight her and she took slow, cautious steps, mimicking the frightened nurses from earlier. Reaching the dark silhouette that steadily continues to ignore her, Sakura mentally prepared herself to meet those hate filled crimson eyes that belonged to none other than Uchiha Sasuke himself. Reaching over to touch him lightly on the shoulder, she didn't get far as a strong masculine hand pinned her throat against the wall.

"Who are you?"

The man whispered, voice sounded thick and slurred and Sakura gazed in horror as she stared into the eyes that belonged to none other than Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

_A/N: I'd say this is my first fanfic, but I'd be lying so I won't say that, but what I will say is that I made a deviantART account and same for liveJournal. If you go there you'll be able to know when I'll upload, when i come up with new stories and all that. Also feel free to check out other links that I'll be posting on my page.  
Reviewing fuels my passion to write and keeps me sane during the day and up late at night._

_Plus the reason why this chapter is so short, is because I'm wondering whether if I should continue this or not.  
_


End file.
